Studies of amino acid sequence in divergence of superoxide dismutase and alkaline phosphatase in species of Vibrio and Photobacterium. Initiation of feasibility studies on the application of immunological methods to the identification of species based on the differences of amino acid sequences in superoxide dismutases. Purification of glutamine synthetase from species of marine aerobes (Pseudomonas or Alcaligenes).